Tao's Gift
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: TaoRis NC special Tao birthday :D walau telat sehari . .)V ENJOY


Title : Tao's Gift

Author : Yellow-Shipper

Casts :

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

EXO M members

Genre : little angst, romance

Rate : M(esum)

.

.

NC !

.

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER READ

.

.

.

ENJOY MY STORY ^^

.

.

.

"Ge.."

"Ge.. hiks"

"Gege.. gege tega cuekin Tao?" Tao mulai memasang puppy eyes andalannya di hadapan Kris yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak sedang memperhatikannya.  
"Aish, gege sedang sibuk Tao. kau ke kamar saja duluan" Kris mengusir Tao.  
"Ani, Tao mau disini saja menemani gege" Tao tetap duduk di samping Kris.  
"KALAU BEGITU DIAM! AKU SEDANG SIBUK" dengan teganya Kris membentak Tao.  
"Ge..ge.. ge..ge ma..marah sama Tao? hiks..huweee" Tao langsung bangkit dan berlari ke kamarnya dengan hati yang hancur(?).

Tao's Birthday © 2013

"Kris, apa kau tidak keterlaluan?"  
"Keterlaluan bagaimana Xiu-ge?"  
"Kau membentak Tao tadi!" Chen angkat bicara. Kris menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.  
"Yah.. aku juga sebenarnya tidak sampai hati, tapi ini kan hanya akting" Kris membela diri.  
"Aku kasihan pada Tao" Luhan berkata sembari memeluk boneka rusanya pemberian dari salah satu namja cadel yang tinggal di dorm EXO K di Korea ._.  
"Aku juga kasihan" Lay ikut menambahkan.  
"Aduh, kalian ini jangan membuatku panik donk! aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah" Kris kini memasang tampang memelasnya.  
"Kau memang salah, seharusnya kau tidak perlu membentak sampai Tao menangis tadi. itu tidak ada dalam skenario" Xiumin menambahkan.  
"Ayolah, ini kan hanya akting? nanti juga aku minta maaf setelah _surprize_ ini selesai." Kris menghela nafas berat.  
"Ya sudah lah, kami ikuti permainanmu saja dduijang" Chen mengedipkan sebelah matanya. member lain ikut tersenyum.  
"Xie-xie.. ya sudah sekarang kita istirahat saja. besok kita rayakan ulang tahun Tao bersama. sekalian aku akan meminta maaf" Kris tersenyum.  
"Baiklah. tapi kami yakin kau pasti akan memberikan hadiah Tao malam ini" Luhan menyeringai kecil.  
CTAAK~ Lay menjitak Luhan.  
"Kau ini, kebanyakan bergaul dengan setan jadi ikut kelularan setan" ujar Lay mengejek si cadel yang nun jauh di Korea sana -"  
"Yee, kan kata-kataku nanti akan terbukti ge!"  
"Aish sudahlah, kajja tidur" Xiumin menyeret Chen ke kamar mereka, Luhan dan Lay pun ikut masuk ke kamar mereka. tinggallah Kris sendiri termenun di depan ruang TV. ia memikirkan kata-kata Luhan barusan.  
10%

.  
30%

.  
50%

.  
100%

.  
CONNECT ! Kris menyeringai setan dan masuk ke kamarnya dan Tao.

Tao's Birthday © 2013

Perlahan Kris merangkak mendekati Tao di kasur mereka. tangan nakalnya membuka 2 kancing atas kemejanya. disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao. sudah tidur rupanya.  
Kris mencium pipi Tao pelan, tak ingin membangunkan baby pandanya. namun rupanya sentuhan itu cukup untuk membangungkan Tao yang sensitif.  
"Gege.."  
"Tao? kau bangun?"  
"Gege.. gege sedang apa?"  
"Ani" Kris berbaring di samping Tao. Tao bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.  
"Hiks.. gege masih marah?"  
DEG~ Kris merasa dadanya sesak melihat Tao menangis.  
"Ani Tao.. uljimma" Kris segera bangkit dan merengkuh Tao ke dada bidangnya.  
"Hiks..hiks.. tapi tadi gege membentak Tao" Tao masih menangis. tak tahukah Tao? Kris merasa dirinya benar-benar berdosa telah membuat baby pandanya menangis.  
"N..ne.. dui bu qi Tao, dui bu qi. gege benar-benar minta maaf" Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Tao.  
"Gege.. gege harus janji tidak akan membentak Tao lagi?" Tao mulai memandang Tao dengan wajah masih memerah bekas menangis.  
GLUK~ Kris menelan salivanya kasar. Tao sangat imut menurutnya.  
"Baiklah, gege berjanji" Kris mengecup kening Tao, kemudian memandang ke arah jam dinding. seringai setan terpatri di bibir sexynya.  
"Tao, jam 12. saengil chukkai hamnida(gw gatau bahasa cinanya 'selamat ulang taun' ._.)" Kris memeluk Tao dan mencium pipinya.  
"Eh? n..ne.. xie xie ge" Tao menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Kris. karena terlalu galau memikirkan Kris yang memarahinya tadi, Tao sampai tidak ingat kalau hari ini ia berulang tahun. ia sangat bahagia karena Kris mengingatnya dan bahkan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya. setitik air mata lolos melewati pipi mulus Tao. Kris yang merasa kemejanya basah segera melepas pelukannya dan memandang Tao.  
"Wae Tao? mengapa menangis? apa gege melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Kris mulai panik. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya imut.  
"Hiks.. ani ge. Tao.. Tao bahagia. bahagia karena punya gege" Tao menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.  
"Haha, kau lucu sekali. gege juga bahagia punya Tao" Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Tao semakin blushing.  
"Baiklah Tao, kau mau hadiah dari gege?" Kris bertanya pelan dengan nada err.. menggoda.  
"Hadiah? gege menyiapkan hadiah untuk Tao?" Tao tersenyum senang. sangat manis. Tao yang malang, tak menyadari bahaya hendak menimpanya.  
"Tentu saja. kau mau menerima hadiahmu sekarang?"  
"Ne ge. mana hadiahnya?"  
BRUGH~ Kris mendorong Tao hingga terbaring di kasur mereka.  
"Tenang dan nikmati hadiahmu Tao" Kris menyeringai dan langsung melumat bibir Tao.  
"Ge.. eumphh" terkejut, namun Tao tak berusaha melawan. tangan kiri Tao menelusup ke tengkuk Kris, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kris menyeringai.

Tao's Birthday © 2013

.  
WARN ! NC !

.  
Kris melumat bibir Tao, menelusupkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Tao untuk bertarung. namun tetap lidah Kris yang paling dominan. Kris menggigit kecil bibir bawah Tao, menambah kesan panas dalam ciuman mereka. Tao menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati dan larut dalam permainan dewasa ini.  
tangan Kris yang nakal mulai menyusup ke balik kaos yang dikenakan Tao, memilin tonjolan kecil yang berada di dada Tao hingga tonjolan itu mulai mengeras.  
"Eungh.. ge.." Tao mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.  
"Wae baby? nikmati saja"  
Kris melepas ciumannya, menjilat saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Tao. lidah terlatihnya mulai menjilat dan menggigit kecil pipi Tao, kemudian turun ke leher dan menciptakan beberapa kissmark guna menandai bahwa Tao miliknya.  
'little Kris' mulai ambil bagian dalam permainan mereka, Kris menggesek-gesekkan juniornya ke junior Tao yang mulai 'terbangun' di balik celana piyama yang dikenakan Tao.  
"Ahh.. ge.. bukaah.. jangan eungh... digoda dari luar" Tao berbicara di tengah libido yang mulai menguasainya. tangannya mulai nakal turun ke bawah hendak membuka celananya, namun Kris menahannya.  
"Sabarlah baby, slow but sure" Kris mengarahkan tangan Tao ke kemejanya yang baru setengah terbuka. Tao membuka sisa-sisa kancing kemeja itu dan melempar kemeja Kris entah kemana. tangan Tao mulai terlatih mengusap-usap ABS Kris(ada ya?_-_) yang terbentuk sempurna, sedangkan Kris mulai membuka zipper jeans nya sekaligus CDnya sehingga menyembullah 'little Kris' yang ternyata sudah menegang.  
BLUSH~ Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, malu menatap junior Kris yang berukuran cukup 'wow' dan mampu membuatnya mendesah nikmat itu nanti.  
Kris mulai membuka piyama Tao beserta celananya. kini mereka berdua sama-sama _naked_.  
Kris memandang takjub junior imut Tao yang tengah menegang dengan cairan cum di ujungnya.  
"Gege.. jangan dilihat seperti itu" Tao menutupi juniornya dengan tangan, namun Kris menahan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Tao.  
"Wae baby? lihat ini, sungguh sexy" Kris mencium bibir Tao sekilas, kemudian beralih ke dada Tao. Kris mencium dan menggigit-gigit kecil kedua nipple Tao, menghasilkan desahan sexy dari bibir Tao yang cukup membuat Kris semakin '_hard on_'.  
Kris menurunkan jilatannya, semakin ke bawah hingga sampai ke junior Tao yang sudah memerah ujungnya. Kris tersenyum dan meraup junior Tao dalam mulutnya. menjilat dan menggigit-gigit ujung junior Tao, hingga sang empunya mendesah keenakan.  
"Aaahh.. ge.. ini enak. fasterh.. sshh"  
Kris tidak menjawab, hanya mempercepat oralan nya pada junior Tao.  
"ge..ge.. Tao... KRIS GEEE" Tao mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya pada mulut Kris. Kris tidak menelan cairan itu, menyimpannya dalam mulutnya. Kris kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Tao dan meletakkan di atas kedua bahunya. terlihat manhole Tao yang berwarna pink, Tao memuntahkan cairan di mulutnya ke hole itu.  
"Tao, gege akan langsung mulai. kalau sakit, bilang ya?" Tao hanya mengangguk pasrah. wajahnya sudah memerah. Kris mengocok perlahan juniornya, kemudian mengarahkannya langsung ke hole Tao. Tao sedikit mengerang.  
"Ssshh.. sakit ge.."  
"Dui bu qi, tahanlah sebentar" karena tak ingin Tao semakin menderita, Kris langsung menghentakkan juniornya hingga masuk semua.  
"AARRGGHH... GE.. HIKSS.." air mata Tao kembali mengalir. holenya panas, serasa di robek paksa. Kris hanya diam, tangannya mengocok junior Tao yang menganggur, guna sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya.  
"Bergeraklah ge, Tao tidak papa" Tao sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya.  
"Baiklah" Kris mengeluarkan juniornya hingga terisa ujungnya, kemudian kembali memasukkannya. begitu berulang kali, hingga gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat.  
"Aah.. ah.. fasterh gee" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri, tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang berlebihan ini menurutnya.  
"Sshh.. ne baby... you're so hot" Kris mempercepat gerakannya hingga tubuh Tao terhentak-hentak.  
"Ge.. aah... Tao mau keluarhh..."  
"Together baby.."  
"GEGE/TAO"  
CROOT~(alkitab mana alkitab gw?! _)  
Kris segera berbaring di samping Tao. keduanya ngos-ngosan, masih mengatur nafas masing-masing.

Tao's Birthday © 2013

"Gege.." Tao memeluk Kris dari samping.  
"Eumh?" Kris mengusap rambut Tao lembut.  
"Gomawo hadiahnya" Tao kini membaringkan kepalanya di dada Kris.  
"Haha, ne. gege juga berterimakasih Tao mau melayani gege" Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tao menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kris.  
"Baiklah baby, ini sudah malam. kajja tidur, besok kita rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama para fans" Kris bangkit dan mengambil selimut guna menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.  
"Baiklah ge. jaljjayo" Tao bangun dan mengecup kilat bibir Kris, kemudian kembali berbaring di dada Kris.  
"Haha, kau nakal. jaljjayo my baby panda" Kris memeluk Tao. dan mereka pun tertidur.

Tao's Birthday © 2013

GLEK~  
"Xiumin hyung, bangunlah.. bantu aku"  
"Ani Chen, aku mengantuk. kau selesaikan saja sendiri di kamar mandi" dengan teganya Xiumin malah berbalik membelakangi Chen.  
"Hwaa~ hyung tegaaa!" Chen menatap miris celananya yang menonjol di bagian tengah, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. poor Chen.

.  
"Hiks..hiks.. Sehunie... Kris dan Tao membuatku terangsang" Luhan menangis di tempat tidurnya -_-

.  
Terlihat Lay tengah menelpon seseorang di atas balkon dorm.  
"Suho hyung, besok kalo aku ulang tahun di Korea ya?"  
"_..mengapa di Korea chagi_?"  
"Eerr... biar malamnya langsung dapat hadiah seperti Tao"  
"_..haha, kasihan chagiku pasti terganggu suara TaoRis malam ini_"

-END-


End file.
